Ostatnie Dni Yoite
by KatarzynPleopucja
Summary: Alternatywne zakończenie.


– Yoite, musisz dużo pić, jesteś strasznie odwodniony! – zawodził Miharu skrzekliwym bardziej głosikiem niż zazwyczaj.

Wręcz siłą wpychał przyjacielowi całą filiżankę herbaty do ust. Yoite, siedzący na bujanym fotelu, rozszerzył ślepia – obawiał się, że pewnego dnia Miharu nakarmi go całą zastawą.

– Już piję, Miharu. Proszę, nie naciskaj tak, bo rozlejesz w swym szale troski o mnie płyn i poplamisz me przedśmiertne dzieło.

Chłopiec nie miał pojęcia, co użytkownik Kiry może fascynującego widzieć w robótkach na drutach. Szale, swetry, rękawiczki i czapeczki... dziewczyna Kumohiry nie miała już gdzie ich chować, więc oddawała biednym.

Obrzucił pogardliwym wzrokiem obecne dzieło. Yoite zgiął kawałek prostokątnej tkaniny w pół, tak by Miharu nie mógł ujrzeć co jest w środku.

– On chyba wyszywa tam jakiś obrazek... – myślał.

Nagle Yoite wskazał palcem, gdzieś w okolice pośladków Miharu i rzekł:

– Miharu. Czy ty chowasz tam arszenik?

Chłopca wmurowało w drewnianą podłogę ganku domu dziewczyny Kumohiry. Przybrał na twarzy niewinny uśmiech i przymknął oczy, chowając głębiej buteleczkę z napisem „Arszenik".

– Sorry, Sora... – spojrzał na minę Yoite. – No sora, Sora! To żarcik taki!

Sora nie przejął się zbytnio. Pił dalej herbatę, ceremonialnie odginając mały paluszek.

Miharu wstał z kucek, wziął z ganku kaszkiet Yoite i założył mu na głowę. Sora poprawił swą nierozłączną czapeczkę, którą nosił od dzieciństwa.

– Załóż, bo będzie ci zimno. Idę do kuchni, chcesz jeszcze herbaty?

Yoite pobujał się chwilę na bujanym swym krzesełku z beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy.

Rzekł po chwili beznamiętnie:

– Lemonedo...

Miharu oddalił się do kuchni, szepcząc nazbyt głośno:

– Lemoniada jest zbyt zdrowa, to jeszcze wydłużyłoby proces twej śmierci...

Miharu przebył pokój, niosąc herbatę na tacy, nie zwracając uwagi na gospodarzy, którzy siedzieli tu na kanapie. Kursował tak z herbatą miriady razy na dobę, czasem nawet w nocy.

– To słodkie, że Miharu tak dba o Yoite – stwierdziła dziewczyna Kumohiry.

Kumohira westchnął.

– Pójdę jutro do kolejnej biednej dzielnicy ze swetrami Yoite. Wysypuje się z kolejnej szafy...

– Szkoda, że nie podróżujesz pociągami... Nie musiałbyś zabierać plecaka z zapasami żywności na tydzień... – tym razem jego dziewczyna westchnęła, choć z zapowiedzią zmiany głosu na filuterny. – No i jak sobie poradzę wieczorem bez ciebie, porozczochrany świntuszku! Jeszcze zdradzę cię z Yoite, albo co gorsza z Miharu!

Kumohira oburzony zaczął wrzeszczeć.

Dziewczyna jego gustownie przytknęła rękę do ust, by śmiech jej był bardziej elegancki.

Gdy otworzyła oczy, ręka zamarła jej przy ustach. Miharu jakoś tak dziwnie na nią spojrzał z ganku. Właściwie to nie na nią, patrzył nieobecnym wzrokiem. Ten wzrok wyzwolił w niej niepokój. Kiedy Miharu zostawił Yoite, poszła by zmienić mu kocyk, którym się przykrywał.

Jak tylko podeszła bliżej, to jak zawsze zgiął ten swoisty kawałek tkaniny na pół.

Zmiana pledu.

– Nad czym tak ostatnio długo siedzisz? – spytała.

Yoite upił łyk herbatki.

– To specjalny prezent dla Miharu. Nie mógłbym odejść, nic mu nie zostawiając.

– Ty i Miharu tak za sobą przepadacie... To jest tak urocze!

Yoite spojrzał w dal, na odległe góry i las. Pobujał się chwilę beznamiętnie na swym bujanym krzesełku.

– Tak.

Nazajutrz, przy napęczniałym plecaku Kumohiry.

– Czemu zapakowałaś mi ciepłe lody?! – Tobari wchodził w swe neurotyczne skoki nastrojów. – Ja jem normalne żarcie, weź to oddaj Miharu i Yoite! Smarkacze lubią takie toksyny!

Wepchnął jej pudełko ciepłych lodów, z których opakowania uśmiechały się obrazki wesołych lodów.

Tobari wyruszył.

Z ganku machali mu jego dziewczyna, Yoite, Miharu oraz gościnnie przybyli Raimei i Aizawa.

Yoite podupadał miarowo na zdrowiu. Cienie pod oczyma rosły. Włosy także. Dziewczyna Kumohiry zaproponowała mu fryzjera, ten jednak z lękiem odparł, iż obawia się nożyczek. Uważał, że tną one życie skuteczniej niż Kira, gdyż bez uszczerbku na zdrowiu użytkownika.

– Gdybym tylko został użytkownikiem nożyczek, miast Kiry... – raz powiedział smętnie i od wtedy gospodyni przestała męczyć go fryzjerem.

W dwa dni po odejściu Kumohiry, ci co machali mu z ganku, zebrali się wokół Yoite, który, przyszpilony oczyma obserwatorów zgiął wpół kawałek tkaniny, zaczął niedbale dziergać kolejny sweter. Gdy gospodyni poszła po dodatkowe ciasteczka, Raimei zapytała Sorę:

– Czemu właściwie aż tak nie chcesz się ściąć? Bo nie uwierzę, że lękasz się nożyczek.

Yoite pobujał się chwilę beznamiętnie na swym bujanym krzesełku.

– Nie wiem. – Odparł beznamiętnie. – Po prostu nie chcę.

W końcu grono rozeszło się, został tylko Miharu, który w trosce o przyjaciela nocował tymczasowo u swego ukochanego Kumohiry Sensei.

– Jeszcze herbatki, Yoite? – wstał i zapytał.

Yoite pobujał się beznamiętnie na krzesełku, poprawił swój kaszkiet na głowie i spojrzał w dal, na góry, lasy, doliny i jeziora.

W końcu powiedział:

– Lemonedo...

Miharu pokręcił głową.

– Nie, nie dostaniesz, Yoite! Lemoniada jest za zdrowa! Jak tak nie chcesz herbaty, to wypijesz mleko! Lepiej pasuje!

Troszkę się rozgniewał, ale nieznacznie jeno.

Gdy ten odszedł, chłopiec rozpostarł kawałek tkaniny i uśmiechnął się.

Po tygodniu wrócił Kumohira. Yoite, cały blady jak zawsze, dziś zbladł wyjątkowo.

Dziewczyna Tobarego zagadała w klimatycznej ciemności:

– Wraz z mijającymi dniami Miharu robi się coraz bardziej podekscytowany i radosny... Bije z niego też jakiś sekret i mrok. I ta herbata. Ostatnio zauważyłam, jak coś do niej dosypuje.

Kumohira przytulił się do niej, by zrobić miejsce przechodzącemu przez środek salonu na ganek, rozradowanemu chłopcu z tacą, na której stał dzban pełen herbaty.

Obserwowali w ciszy jak słaba ręka Yoite dryfuje ku uszku filiżanki i z jakąż pasją w oczach Miharu na ten dryf patrzył.

– Yoite jest bogaty, skarbie. Jest piekielnie bogatym chłopaczkiem... – powiedział Kumohira. – Okazało się, że trafem został adoptowany przez amerykańskiego multimilionera, celem jakiegoś finansowego przekrętu. Multimilioner, gdy opuszczał ten świat, nie miał nikogo, więc nie mając co uczynić z fortuną, wybąkał na łożu śmierci, że przekazuje go temu adoptowanemu chłopcu, którego nawet nigdy nie widział na oczy. Dowiedziałem się tego podczas mej tygodniowej pieszej przeprawy!

– Ale czy on nie był adoptowany przez to całe Kairoshuu?

– Ważniejszym pytaniem jest... – zaczął Tobari i zmrużył walecznie oczy – gdzie zacierają się granice wiedzy i niewiedzy ulokowanej gdzieś między Miharu, a Yoite.

– Ale dziwnie to ująłeś... – sapnęła romantycznie i poszli bez dalszych rozważań „na górę".

Nazajutrz zastali Yoite martwym. Gromko obwieścił to całemu domu Miharu. Zjechali się przyjaciele chłopca i zebrali na ganku. Kaszkiet jego leżał nie na głowie, więc starannie założono go z powrotem... na pewno tak by chciał.

– Dziwne... – rzekł zdołowany Yukimi. – Myślałem, że zmieni się w jakiś czarny proszek czy coś... a tylko sobie tak siedzi na tym bujanym krześle, blady i nieostrzyżony... – zapłakał.

Wzrok domowników skierowany był intensywnie ku dwóm rzeczom, które leżały na kolanach Yoite. Zgiętemu na pół kawałkowi materiału i kartce papieru. Nikt inny oprócz Miharu, Kumohiry i jego dziewczyny nie zwrócił specjalnie na to uwagi. Tobari zagryzł szczęki i rzekł:

– Myślę, że to Miharu powinien zobaczyć jako pierwszy... – wskazał na kolana nieżywego chłopca.

Miharu, który wręcz na miejscu usiedzieć nie mógł tego dnia, gorliwie przytakiwał. Jego ekscytacja tak go przepełniła, iż nie mógł się poruszyć.

– Skoro się nie kwapisz, ja to zrobię! – krzyknął Tobari i wystrzelił ramię jak do ciosu ninja ku karteczce i tkaninie.

– Nie! – Miharu wykonał tygrysi skok, zręcznie zagarnął przedmioty i zakończył lot, wykonując dwa dynamiczne przewroty w przód na podłożu ganku.

Yukimi mocniej zapłakał, nie kontaktując z rzeczywistością i wtulił się w ramię siostry.

Miharu łapczywie rozwinął zwitek papieru, tkaninę wkładając bezpiecznie do tylniej kieszeni spodni. Chłopak aż oślinił się, gdy czytał zawartość.

Minęło zaledwie kilka sekund, a opuścił głowę i pozwolił wypaść kartce z ręki. Zaczął się gotować. Przyłożył ręce do głowy, wrzasnął. Zebrani tu obserwowali jak z nieukazaną nigdy wcześniej pasją rzuca się na glebę i szamocze sam ze sobą, toczył jakąś walkę!

Kumohira przeczytał napis na kartce.

_Ostatnia wola Yoite_

_Wszystko, co mam, oddaję memu kaszkietowi._

Tobari spojrzał na topiącego się na ziemi Miharu (bił teraz pięściami w podłoże), a następnie skierował wzrok ku Yoite. Chłopiec siedział spokojnie na bujanym swym krześle. Lekko przekrzywiona głowa ku barkowi i delikatny uśmiech emanowały spokojem.

Kumohira przetarł twarz ręką.

– To najbogatszy kaszkiet, jaki znam – rzucił od niechcenia.

Wszyscy obejrzeli testament chłopca i w pełni zgodzili się z Tobarim.

Miharu w końcu, po hiperwentylacji, uspokoił się, lecz dyszał nadal, siedząc jak sto nieszczęść na drewnianej podłodze ganku.

– Ten chłopak mnie zawsze zadziwiał – rzekł Yukimi. – Przepisać wszystko kaszkietowi...

– Może rozwiniesz ten zagadkowy kawałek tkaniny? – zaproponowała dziewczyna Kumohiry.

Jej kochany zauważył aż świerzb na jej rękach, tak ją świerzbiło, by ujrzeć tę tajemnicę.

Miharu, pociągając nosem i ocierając łzy sięgnął do tylniej kieszeni.

Powoli, starannie i pełen lęku rozwinął materiał.

Zebrani mogli ujrzeć przemianę chłopca. Oczy zaszkliły mu się pozytywnymi łzami, a uśmiech wygiął w dążeniu ku ekstremum. Miharu zaczął wręcz świecić blaskiem odkupienia i miłości.

– Boże, jakie to piękne... – anielskim głosem ozwał się do nich.

Miharu chaotycznymi ruchami gałek ocznych zataczał wzrokiem po obrazku wyszytym przez przyjaciela. Stali tam razem i miło się uściskali i uśmiechali jak dwa aniołki. I ten piękny napis, ten napis...

– Dla Miharu... – przeczytał i ukazał wszystkim dzieło. – No i po co mi całe bogactwo świata, skoro mam to!

Przytulił się do tkaniny rozmiarów metr na metr, jakby to był Yoite. Wtedy policzkiem wyczuł jakąś nierówność na niej. Koło jego głowy na rysunku istotnie tkwiło jakieś uwypuklenie. Hm... Był tam przyszyty cienki, prostokątny kawałek materiału.

Miharu niecierpliwie go oderwał. Skryte za nim były napis „Frajer" i strzałka celująca na głowę Miharu. Chłopiec zacisnął dłonie na dziele. Uśmiech Yoite na obrazku zupełnie się odmienił. Teraz pasował jakoś bardziej do scenki...

Wzniesienie rąk ku górze i wrzask Miharu spłoszył ptaki. Chłopiec ruszył z kopyta i uciekał przed siebie, byle dalej, w kierunku odległych gór, lasów, jezior i chmur.

– Miharu! – Tobari krzyknął za nim, lecz nie odważył się oddać gonitwie.

Miharu później zamieszkał w tych górach, na które tak ckliwie patrzył Yoite w ostatnich dniach swego życia i nikt nigdy więcej go już nie widział.

Kumohira sięgnął po materiał. Zmiany w przekazie nie dało się nie zauważyć. Spojrzał na twórcę. Yoite spokojnie pobujał się chwilę w swym bujanym krzesełku.

Prawdopodobnie za sprawą delikatnego wietrzyku.

Bił z niego taki spokój.


End file.
